Talk:Cole Ortiz
Season 8 status Cole is alive - it is clearly shown in the preview for episode 21.-- 20:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Two problems. First, we never take information from teaser previews because they are spoilers, which are against our spoiler policy to include. Second, Cole is alive because he simply got shocked by the flash and then was thrown into the wall by Dana. It was perfectly clear, at least to me, that he wasn't in mortal danger. 20:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. -- 22:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Assaulted by Jack I don't remember clearly, but wasn't he assaulted by Jack in the episode where he's supposed to take Jack into custody and ends up his hostage? -Randy 18:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 24 Spinoff? Didn't there use to be a note on this page (or on the Freddie Prinze Jr. page) about there being talks about a 24 spinoff featuring Cole as the main character? Did that get taken down because it's rumor and unconfirmed, or because it's too close to a spoiler? Hypnometal 16:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : You're referring to this edit, reverted by Pyramidhead. It would seem, given Pyramidhead's edit summary... that he doubts the veracity of the note ;) But no source was ever provided so it was probably removed on those grounds. Regarding spoiler policy on this, I won't even go there, since it promises to be a heated discussion about something that probably isn't going to even happen. We'll cross that bridge if the showrunners build it for us. 19:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cole's parents? Where did this information about Kirk McCallister and Katherine Walker McCallister come from, as Cole's parents? I'm hoping this is an editor's mistake. If not, and someone saw it on a dossier or something on the show, then it almost certainly is a show mistake. Maybe he was adopted? 19:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :It was on Ricker's screen in It's odd, but not so odd as to warrant ignoring it, I don't think. --Pyramidhead 20:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Revisiting this - I don't see it on Ricker's screen at all in 2:00pm-3:00pm Pyramidhead, I only see his DOB and details about his military career. When that stuff was added, it was said it was visible in the deposit box in 11:00am-12:00pm. However, watching the episode, I see there is a birth certificate in the box, but all I can make out is the "St. Francis Hospital" part and the name "Katherine" as presumably the mother, no mention that it's Cole's certificate or the McAllister stuff. Perhaps the document was part of Operation Hero or something?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:41, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Weirdest thing - I distinctly remember seeing it on the screen, but on the Blu-ray there's nothing of the kind. I may have to find the original aired episode. Maybe it was a mistake and they took it out for the home video version? --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::On the DVD/Blu-Ray version, there's reportedly extended scenes that can be played as part of select episodes, is that the case with this one?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I checked a couple of online versions of the episode, which would seem to be the original aired version (with fox logos in corner) and the scene seems to play out exactly as the dvd version does. I don't see anywhere on the computer screen that the info could go. Did you agree with the DOB from that file? It looked like 1978 to me, the date I was unsure of but looked like 18 March--Acer4666 (talk) 19:31, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Don't have the Blu ray on me at the moment, but I'll check it sometime this week. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks. Might be also worth checking out the birth certificate in the deposit box in Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm, to see if you can make out any of this McAllister business--Acer4666 (talk) 20:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Cole's double Looks like Marc Scizak could have played Cole's double in 8x20? --William (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Kinda looks like Justin Sundquist as well--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:55, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Haha does somehow looks like Sundquist. I didn't think of him because Scizak was listed as a stunt double under Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm's stunt section. --William (talk) 03:01, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Anything's possible if it's either Scizak or Sundquist from what I see. Try to make some comparisons on both stunt guys. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:19, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually I don't think he is listed there on imdb: He's listed as a stunt double for Day 7 11am-12pm, and then for just "stunts" on Day 8 12pm-1pm & 1pm-2pm--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:53, July 15, 2019 (UTC)